


You can't save me, not this time.

by Emthewitch



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt Neil Josten, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, neil gets tortured, protective foxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emthewitch/pseuds/Emthewitch
Summary: What if Nathan had somehow survived Baltimore and come back for revenge? Well lets just say that Neil's in trouble and maybe he won't get so lucky this time.
Relationships: Neil Josten & The Foxes (All For The Game), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Nathan Wesninski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118





	You can't save me, not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and please leave comments for suggestions or kudos!

The day had started off normal enough. Neil had gone to his classes, then had practice with the foxes, and then attended a free math lesson.. what can he say he's a junkie. In all honesty this should've been clue number one that something bad would happen. Neil knew that good things couldn't last if his whole life was any indication, so he should've expected something to go wrong.

Neil entered the dorm building around 6 meaning he had about an hour or so until any of the foxes would be back. With this thought he turns the key into the dorm and walks in. The room feels cold and still ,but Neil ignores it in favor of getting his math homework out. Although feeling on edge, Neil doesn't do any of the things he was trained to do. Check the windows, cabinets, beds, everything that could possibly be housing a possible threat. This would turn into the biggest mistake Neil ever made.

~~~1 hour later~~~

Andrew likes to think that he can smell trouble from a mile away. Maybe thats why his first step into the dorm building instantly fills him with a sense of dread. Andrews steps begin to get faster and faster as he makes his way to the stairs. Normally, Andrew prefers using the elevator, but with his brain going a mile a minute with warning signs, he knows he needs to get to the dorm as soon as possible. 

'Maybe I'm just gonna be late for practice- practice? since when do I care about being late for practice...stupid junkie and stupid exy'

Andrews thoughts almost bring him past their dorm room but luckily he stops in time. He shoves his key in and turns, but when the resistance of the lock never comes, Andrew freezes. That freeze only last for a second before Andrew is busting through the door ready for any kind of threat. What he see stops him dead in his tracks.

To put it simply the room had looked like chaos. Books were thrown across the room, furniture was turned on its sides with blankets littering the floor. To say Neil put up a fight was an understatement. Before Andrew even realized it, his phone was in his hand and calling Wymack.

"Who's dead?"

Andrew almost sneered at the comment given the situation but instead just stated, "Somethings wrong, someone took Neil and it isn't pretty."

Andrew hears Wymack suck in a breath but doesn't wait for a response as he walks into the kitchen, once again stilling at the sight before him.

"Theres blood...its everywhere."

Looking around there isn't an inch of clean kitchen space. Bloody handprints leave trails throughout the room, accompanied with bloody footprints, kitchen supplies, and glass pieces that decorate the floor like stars decorate the night sky.

Wymack's voice breaks Andrew out of his thoughts.

"Im calling the foxes in right now, Come to the locker-room... and Andrew NO solo missions you got me?"

Although Andrew would love to go off and fine the son of a bastard who did this, he knows that he needs the team so, begrudgingly, he replies with a simple "okay see you in 10" and flies out the door.

If Andrew is there in 5, no one thinks to question it.

~~~With the foxes~~~

Andrew burst in with a fury like no one has ever seen and immediately laid eyes on Kevin.

"If you know anything, and I mean anything, then I would speak up right now before we have a re-run of last year," Andrew said with as much venom as his apathetic tone could let out.

"i don't know anything..not this time I swear," Kevin stammered out.

Andrew decided to accept the answer for what it was and let it be, falling into the silence around him. Renee finally conveys what everyone is thinking and says,

"Who would take him? I thought all of his fathers associates were in custody or jail.."

The question went unanswered for a few long minute as everyone wracked their brains for any information they might know. They come up empty handed and are only thrown out of their thoughts by the door slamming open and revealing a very pissed Wymack.

"Why is it always fucking Josten huh? Where is he now?"

"Well coach if we knew where he was then we wouldn't be here now would we? " Andrew barked out despite himself.

"Shut up I'm not in the mood for anyones attitude, We have to figure out where Neil is and fast. If this in any way correlates with his father then we won't have much time so someone get talking-"

'bzzzzz- bzzz-'

Andrews phone was out faster than anyone could blink. After looking at the caller ID for a max of 0.2 seconds Andrew was answering the phone and putting it to where all of the foxes could see the now black screen. The locker-room fell deathly quiet and only heavy pants could be heard from the other line before-

"..Drew?"

The word was almost too quiet to hear, but Andrew heard it like it was being blasted over every stadiums speakers within a 100 mile radius. The foxes sighed in relief at the strikers voice, not processing the strain in which Neil was speaking and that they still couldn't see anyone on the other side of the screen. 

"Foxes! How nice to finally chat with you!"

To say the foxes were stunned was an understatement because despite the movies, the foxes thought that coming back from the dead was clearly impossible. Yet here was Nathan Wesninski in all his glory, popping his head onto the screen and giving his signature smirk that Neil still has nightmares about. His cold and icy blue eyes bore into the foxes soles and there was no denying that tis was Neil's father. No one knew what to do for what felt like hours, but in reality was only a few seconds. Andrews brain is the first to process this nearly earth breaking information and shatters the silence that was previously occupying the room.

"You are supposed to be dead," Andrew bluntly points out.

"And you are supposed to be 'protecting Neil' but it turns out neither of us are truly what others think."

Andrew growled at the reminder that Neil was unsafe and he was to blame for it. While Andrew stewed in this thought, Renee took charge and asked the dreaded question.

"Where is Neil? is he okay?"

Nathans laugh barked through the camera, chilling the foxes to their core. Suddenly the camera shifted to stand on something so Nathan wouldn't have to hold it. Taking a few steps back, Nathan reached down and pulled a bloodied Neil up by his hair, as if putting him on display for the foxes to see.

The foxes exchanged gasps and reactions of dismay while Andrews jaw clenched in anger and his eyes flooded red. The anger that was bubbled inside of Andrew had apparently hit its boiling point and Andrew exploded.

"So help me god when I get my hands on you I will-"

Andrew was cut off by Neil's screaming and the foxes shouts of protest. Andrews vision cleared enough to see what had happened and was able to stare at the burning welding stick left in Nathan's hands. Neil must've been on the floor as he was no longer visible on screen. Andrews brain was begging Andrew to fight anyone or anything but he willed himself to hold back his words in fear of causing Neil more pain.

"You'll what Andrew? It is Andrew right? Look Nathaniel, you might actually die with one person loving you."

Andrew couldn't stop himself from thinking that maybe this was all one practical joke, that maybe this was some elaborate prank set up by Allison and Nicky in order to get Andrew to admit that he- he loves Neil. Andrew stares at the others until he convinces himself that no, this is not a prank, and yes he does love Neil. 

The foxes could hear little sniffles coming from the other line and their hearts collectively broke, all except Andrew who was simmering in anger and disbelief.

"Where are you Neil? We will save you... just tell me where you are."

Andrew couldn't hide the desperation in his voice, nor did he care how weak he could've sounded. The line dropped silent for a few minutes, making everyone feel anxious. what if they were too late? what if Neil was already dead? thoughts rushed through the foxes brains at the speed of light. No one could think clearly until they heard the small voice on the other line.

"You can't save me this time drew... I'm sorry I...I really tried to stay."

Andrews mind felt like it was melting, hearing the words from Neil that he never wanted to think about in the first place. He could always save Neil... couldn't he?  
How dare he think he wouldn't save him...

"Neil, where. are. you. "

The foxes watched as andrew got closer and closer to the screen until he was practically having a stare off with Neil. Suddenly those warm blue eyes and red, flaming hair were replaced with the cold dead ones of the one and only butcher of Baltimore.

"Nathaniel doesn't know where we are and even if he did, he will never tell you, he know his place, always has and always will. He belongs to me, and he will die at my hands-

"He is a nobody"

hit

"a disobedient"

hit

"lowlife"

hit

"useless"

hit

"worthless disgrace of a child"

hit

"who will always. be. nothing."

With each hit the foxes screamed for their teammate in anguish. Nothing seemed to stop Nathan from tearing Neil apart, both physically and mentally. Andrew stared at the screen as if his life depended on it, refusing to show weakness in front of Nathan and also not believing that this was really happening. Despite the foxes stares and Nathans cruel smirk, Andrew looked to Neil. Andrew couldn't stop the next words from flowing out of his mouth, knowing that these words had to be said, because they might be the last thing Neil ever hears.

"He is not nothing."

The foxes, along with Neil's eyes widen in surprise, but Andrew keeps going.

"Neil is not nothing. He is everything and more. He is my everything. He knows that he was never and will never be nothing...not to me."

Neils eyes stay on Andrews through the whole exchange, never once straying from Andrews face, as if drinking his entire existence in. Andrew knows what he's doing, because Andrew cant help but do the same thing. He examines Neil, every scar on his face, new and old. Every bruise, every scratch, every freckle, Everything. He looks at Neil like he wouldn't mind dying with that as the last image in his head, because for Neil, that might be the possibility. They look at each other and understand that their love runs deeper than words. Neil could ask drew to hold up the sky for him and Andrew would do it with no hesitation.

Like any good moment of peace however, comes the dreaded moment when reality hits you. This time in the form of a gun being pushed against your lover and teammates head.

"Well Nathaniel , you have any good last words?"

For only a moment Neil's eyes switch to the other foxes. He once again analyzes and memorizes them, storing them into memory, then his eyes make their way back to Andrews and lock hold. His mouth slides into a small smirk, not his fathers cruel one, but Neil jostens signature flare that never failed to make Andrew feel like he could hold the wolf in his hands, and says,

"For the last time, I am not Nathaniel, I am Neil Josten, and you will never be able to take that away from me."

The foxes swell with pride, even Andrew who is still eye to eye with Neil, his Neil. Andrew can't help but give a small smile that seems to have Neil beaming back at him, as if Andrew had just handed him the greatest gift of all time. And if the foxes see this and smile to themselves, Andrew doesn't care. All he cares about is that Neil knows what he means to Andrew. Neil knows that he is the most important person to Andrew and that he was never 'nothing' to Andrew. 

Neil knows, and thats all he thinks about when Nathan Wesninski finally pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I originally hadn't planned to have Neil die but it just kinda came about so I apologize for the angst train! Like I said please leave kudos or comments with suggestions on how to better my writing or any fic suggestions, thank you!


End file.
